Sakura Wave
by Hiroko Jones
Summary: Bagaimanapun juga, kelulusan adalah sebuah langkah menuju kedewasaan. Semua orang pasti akan mengalaminya. Dibuat karena author sudah mau lulus SMA tahun depan. Warning di dalam, RnR? Cerita free pertama Diberi rate T karena banyak kata-kata yang kurang baik.


**Sakura Wave**

Yo! Ini pertama kalinya saya pindah fandom dari Axis Powers Hetalia ke Gratis. Jadi barangkali ada yang kenal saya?

_Penonton: ga ada, Hiro!_

*kemudian Hiro pundung*

Disclaimer:** free! (c) Hiroko Utsumi, Masahiro Yokotani, Animation Do, dan Kyoto Animation**. I just own the plot. Gratis bukan punya tetangga, tukang ojek sebelah, dan nggak tercipta karena konspirasi kekuasaan Vicky yang nabrak sedan Lancer sambil melakukan duet maut lagu maji ga ada hubungan 2000 persen sama pak Esbeye, apalagi saya! Seandainya saya punya Gratis, saya udah canon-in Hiroko sama Haruka #dibantai

settingnya Haruka, Rin, sama Makoto udah mau lulus ;;w;; Nagisa, Rei, sama Gou masih kelas 2. Bener ga sih? Saya ga inget soalnya. Kalo ga bener ini set di AU aja #hayah

Warning: ini ff alay, absurd, dan kayaknya penuh dengan OOC yang sangat keterlaluan dimana semua karakternya menjadi alay syalala(terutama Rei), fanon, dan dibuat hanya karena author ini udah memasuki tahun terakhir SMA ToT. Jangan lupa juga kalo FF ini terlalu banyak bashing orang luar yang ga ada hubungan sama series, jadi maap ya- Terlalu banyak menulis "Vickiisasi", "Lancer", "Monas", dan "Tsunami" juga :v

Pairing: pershabatan MakoHaru bagaikan kepompong ulat sutra yang mau dikorupsi

Genre: Humor/friendship

.

**SAYA BERJANJI, CERITA INI SAYA BUAT TANPA ADA MAKSUD KOMERSIALISASI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN. SEMUA HANYA UNTUK KESENANGAN BELAKA LALALA YEYEYE~**

**Special buat mbak Y*ya Mu*iidah, mungkin :v**

* * *

Hamparan putih yang terbentang jauh pertanda musim dingin telah berakhir, kini warna sakura mulai terlihat dari kejauhan. Kolam yang membeku sedikit demi sedikit sudah mencair, begitupun dengan waktu yang mulai berputar dan berputar, seakan tidak memberi kesempatan untuk menyesali apa yang terjadi di musim yang lalu.

Anggota klub renang Iwatobi yang tinggal 3 orang itu menatap ke arah kolam yang menjadi tempat mereka menjalin persahabatan, dan menulis sejarah akan tawa dan air mata.

Sang manajer, gadis berambut merah yang bernama Gou Matsuoka itu menghela napas, melihat ke arah kedua temannya yang sibuk menatap riaknya air yang masih dingin menusuk tulang, "Sebentar lagi para senior lulus. Sekarang saja mereka sibuk dengan persiapan universitas, kan?"

Pemuda berambut pirang yang terduduk di sebelahnya mengangguk lesu, "Mungkin waktu mereka tinggal beberapa minggu lagi di sekolah ini, Gou."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis itu mengerutkan wajah. "Panggil aku Kou!"

"Gou!"

"Kou!"

"Kou!"

"Gou... AAARGH!"

Pria berambut pirang itu, Nagisa, cengengesan melihat Gou yang frustasi sendiri melihatnya begitu, dan tentu saja berakhir dengan debat tanpa ujung antara Nagisa dan Gou.

Pria berkacamata yang tadi belum disorot oleh author berusaha mengembalikan mereka ke jalan yang be-maksudnya topik yang benar. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat suatu kenangan untuk para senior?"

Gou dan Nagisa terdiam, menghentikan debat tanpa ujung mereka.

"Aku setuju!" kata Nagisa bersemangat. "Tapi kita melakukan apa, striptis? Jangan deh. Si Gou tubuhnya nggak menarik."

Tentu saja kata-kata Nagisa berakhir dengan pukulan telak dari gadis berambut merah itu, "Siapa juga yang mau striptis! Silahkan lakukan sendiri kalau begitu, tentu saja kostumnya yang bisepnya terlihat ya!"

Rei menggeleng tanda tidak setuju meskipun di Hungaria, Rumania, dan Bulgaria itu tanda setuju karena mereka bertiga merupakan negara anti mainsetrum, "Kurasa kostumnya harus yang agak eye-catching dan warnanya sesuai dengan kepribadian kita, dan menurut perhitungan statistik dan matematisku kita akan memakai kostum a la penari perut di Turki, tapi warnanya diubah. Aku memakai warna ungu janda, Nagisa warna kuning kebiru-biruan dengan motif kupu-kupu kejepit, dan Gou memakai warna ijo mencrang."

Sekarang Gou yang kebingungan. "Eh, ini beneran kalian mau striptis? Aku tak mau ikut-ikutan! Dan itu warna apa, Rei?"

"Terus ngapain dong? Masa' buat bikin kenangan kita harus bergandeng tangan sepanjang jalan dan peluk diriku mesra dalam hujan rintik-rintik di awal bulan itu?" tanya Nagisa yang sepertinya terlalu banyak mendengar lagu Indonesia jadul. Mungkin namanya akan diganti menjadi Di Bawah Payung Hitam Nagisa Widuri Hazuki Menelepon Telepon Rumah Tarif Hemat Uwouwo, kalau dia diizinkan untuk tumpengan ganti nama, meskipun tukang akte mesti melakukan prosesi anak lelaki merah jambu (pink-son) dulu.

"Ide ditolak," kata Gou ketus. Klub ini sepertinya terlalu banyak main-mainnya, terlebih saat Makoto dan Haruka meninggalkan klub karena sibuk ujian.

"Kalau begitu... sesuatu yang mengingatkan mereka pada klub ini." kata Rei. "Bagaimana kalau foto kita dengan pose ala idol AKB47dengan editan a la anak alay dan dikasih caption 'luPh U,, polePPel,,,' gitu?"

Gou dan Nagisa pun bersiap menamatkan riwayat Rei sebagai member klub renang yang sudah menjadi klub alay ini, thanks to Rei Ryuugazaki. Mereka kembali terdiam, memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk senior mereka.

"Kurasa aku tahu!" Nagisa berteriak memecah keheningan mereka. "Kalian mendekat sini!"

Gou dan Rei menurut. Nagisa pun membisiki mereka "Bagaimana kalau..."

* * *

Meskipun sekarang awal musim semi, udara 3 derajat celcius tetap saja dingin. Namun sang anak tahun terakhir di SMA Iwatobi sekaligus wakil ketua klub renang SMA Iwatobi, Haruka Nanase, sudah tidak sabar untuk memasuki air dan berenang-renang di dalamnya. Di pikirannya hanya ada air dan air, meskipun kertas soal latihan yang ada di depannya jelas-jelas berasal dari kayu bukannya air. Jika ada kertas dari air, maka sumber daya kayu masih tersisa cukup banyak dan sumber daya air menghilang. Benar kan?

Dan saat-saat begini, sahabat Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, langsung menghampirinya. Pria berwajah tampan seahe itu melihat Haruka yang tak menyentuh sama sekali kertas latihan soalnya. "Bagaimana persiapan universitasmu nanti?"

Haruka mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dengan universitas itu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Makoto melongok ke kertas latihan soalnya itu, mencoba mengalihkan topik yang padahal Makoto yang mengawalinya, "Eh... kamu nggak ngerjain soal latihan itu?"

Haruka menggeleng. "Aku mengerjakannya kok," dia menunjukkan tulisan besar-besar yang ditulis samar dengan pensil kayu dan bukannya pensil air yang bertuliskan: "I JUST WANT TO SWIM. TATAKAEEEE!" oke ini kayaknya udah salah karakter deh. Makoto sampai sweatdrop melihat tulisan Haruka.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Haruka dengan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Makoto semakin sweatdrop.

"Padahal nilaimu cukup bagus, kenapa kamu jadi salah karakter gini sih?"

"Gejala putus obat," jawab Haruka asal, "Obatnya makarel."

Makoto menepok jidatnya sendiri meski nyamuk yang bertengger di jidatnya sudah pergi lebih dulu, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tangan besar pria berwajah keibuan itu. "Ya sudahlah, makan siang nanti kutraktir makarel."

Sekejap wajah Haruka langsung berubah menjadi berseri-seri. Matanya kena cahaya-cahaya aneh macam shoujo manga jadul, lengkap dengan suara-suara surgawi di belakang meskipun author ga tau suara surgawi kayak gimana. Oh, so lebay.

Dengan semangat, Haruka langsung request Makoto, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja makar-"

"Pengumuman, semua kelas XII harus ke aula sekolah untuk latihan penampilan saat perpisahan.," suara itu mengagetkan mereka semua. Haruka langsung BT, soalnya makarel pujaan hatinya itu harus ditunda dulu. Seperti kata penyanyi yang author lupa tapi sering muncul di tipi author waktu SD kelas 6 dulu, 'Semua akan indah pada waktunya'. Tapi Indah itu siapa ya? Tanyakan saja pada artis tipi itu!

"Ayo, kita dipanggil lo!" Makoto menggandeng tangan Haruka yang masih membayangkan kisah romantisnya dengan air dan ikan makarel, selama mimpi masih gratis katanya.

* * *

Tiga orang junior yang alay meskipun belum pernah kursus menjadi orang alay itu berlari ke ruang guru sambil membawa sebuah kumpulan kertas yang dijilid dengan rapih. Menjelang perpisahan begini, biasanya ruang guru sering kosong karena membina para murid senior dan pengisi acara untuk latihan ataupun gladi bersih. Dan karena itu juga, biasanya para junior merdeka sejahtera, karena baik siswa maupun gurnya tidak ada di kelas-alias nggak ada pelajaran.

Bagai anggota MIB yang nggak lolos seleksi penjurian gaya mirip monyet kejepit sendal yang ketabrak sapi lagi ngupil, Nagisa memimpin di depan dan kedua temannya-Gou dan Rei-di belakangnya.

"Clear! Langsung saja masuk!"

Mereka bertiga masuk ke ruang guru dengan formasi prajurit NAZI GORENG kecemplung akuarium ikan cupang. Para guru yang tersisa di ruangan bengong melihat ketiga anak kelas XI itu, yang tetap bergerak maju mendekati sebuah meja yang berisikan wanita muda berambut cokelat yang sedang santai membaca buku "Cara Mudah Mendapat Uang: Gantung Saya di Monas!" karangan Unas Arbaningrum. Ditambah buku berjudul, "Statusisasi: Konspirasi Makarelisasi", yang dikarang langsung oleh Vicky dan Saskia Gotik Lolita, dengan Haruka sebagai editornya.

"Ama-chan sensei!" panggil Gou mengagetkan wanita yang dipanggil Ama-chan sensei itu. Udah pake tambahan "-chan", dikasih lagi tambahan "sensei". Lagian bukannya Amachan itu judul drama NHK yang dibintangin sama Rena Nounen-yang sekarang udah berhenti penayangannya dan diganti Gochizou-san? Ah sudahlah! Sok-sokan Jepang banget ya si author ini?

"Kenapa, Gou, Nagisa, Rei? Kalau minta uang sensei tidak punya!"

Nagisa langsung berbinar-binar. Deskripsinya nggak jauh beda sama Haruka yang tau ditraktir makarel dalam mimpi. "Wah! Ama-chan hebat banget! Bisa baca pikiran! Jangan-jangan, punya kekuatan esper? Atau punya kekuatan legilimens kayak Lord De Lemot?"

"Ya enggaklah!" Ama-chan memukul pelan anak berambut kuning itu. "Emangnya uang buat apa?"

"Ini dia," Rei yang akhirnya punya dialog langsung menyerahkan jilidan itu. "Proposal yang kami rancang dengan sedemikian rupa, dengan unsur-unsur keindahan yang kuperhitungkan sebelumnya sebagai desain..."

"Pada awalnya kita mau nari perut dan striptis coba," kata Nagisa memotong pembicaraan Rei yang baru dapet dialog di scene ini. "Cuma Gou kan nggak seksi."

Langsung saja Nagisa dipukul oleh Gou, untung aja nggak digantung di Monas. Soalnya Nagisa nggak bilang itu ke stasiun tipi duluan sih.

Sementara itu, Ama-chan melihat-lihat proposal yang mereka rancang, "Ini bagus, aku setuju. Biayanya juga tidak terlalu mahal, mungkin anggaran sekolah untuk klub bisa menutupi ini. Tapi apa maksudnya kupu-kupu dengan warna ngejreng yang nggak matching sama bahasa proposalnya yang formalisasinya udah kayak orang ngelamar kerja di PT. Vicky Prasetyo. Udah gitu ini kupu-kupunya banyak lagi! Kita mau bikin Sampek Engtay Kejedot Duren?"

"Itu sudah kuperhitungkan dengan rumus-rumus parabola dan jurnal penyesuaian! Kalau pasang kupu-kupu di sini akan menjadi indah kan?" kata Rei memprotes.

"Apa hubungan parabola, jurnal penyesuaian, sama kupu-kupu?" tanya Nagisa yang merasa sedikit lebih bodoh dari Rei karena tidak bisa menyambungkannya.

"Pada dasarnya aku sudah meragukan kupu-kupu yang bertebaran di proposalnya," gumam Gou berbisik, yang untungnya tidak terdengar oleh Rei.

* * *

_Morning: Graduation Day_

Bel berbunyi di rumah Haruka. Dengan malas-malasan, pria itu membuka pintunya, mengharap ada gelombang tsunami atau makarel raksasa sebagai tamunya. Entah mengapa hari ini Haruka sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Tidak peduli bahwa yang hari ini adalah hari terakhir dirinya menginjakkan kaki di masa SMA. Ya, hari terakhir. Menjejaki gedung penuh kenangan, dan merasakan percikan-percikan air yang berisikan kenangan.

"Ya," Haruka membukanya. Sesuai dugaan, yang menunggunya adalah Makoto Tachibana, yang sudah memakai seragam lengkap dengan pin bunga sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Kamu belum siap-siap?" tanya Makoto bengong melihat penampilan Haruka yang bohay, dan kebohayannya terlihat makin jelas karena dia masih memakai celana renang dan celemek kebangaannya, yang kayaknya bakal diprotes sama MUI kalo diliat penampilannya di "Mas Universe 2013" yang dilaksanakan di Balio*.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Haruka.

Makoto mendekati pemuda itu, "Haruka, apa kamu gugup?"

Haruka tidak menjawab dan langsung mengganti bajunya di depan Makoto. Buat pembaca jangan mikir ngeres ya karena author juga lagi mikir yang enggak-enggak.

Setelah melihat Haruka siap, Makoto langsung menyambut tangannya. "Ayo."

Dan Haruka terlalu malas untuk menghadapi apa yang akan dia lakukan hari ini. Mengikuti prosesi perpisahan yang... tidak bebas sama sekali. Padahal sebagai Presiden Amerika wanna be, Haruka sangat menjunjung tinggi kebebasan.

Bukan, bukan soal kebebasan atau apa yang Haruka takutkan. Pemuda itu tahu, dia takut menjejakkan kaki di sekolah di hari ini. Takut akan kata perpisahan yang akan dia alami di hari yang dinginnya agak menusuk tulang ini.

Dia akan berpisah jauh, jauh sekali dengan Makoto yang merupakan teman sejak kecilnya. Berpisah dengan adik-adik kelas yang disayanginya, dan... Rin Matsuoka. Meskipun author belum ngasih Rin porsi untuk tampil satu scene-pun di fanfic ini, namun Haruka tak ingin berpisah. Lulus SMA berarti satu jejak kedewasaan, dan Haruka agak takut soal itu. Selama ini pikirannya didominasi oleh air dan kebebasan, dan setelah berapa lama, dia tahu kalau Makoto akan mengambil universitas di ibukota, sementara meskipun Haruka mengambil universitas di beda prefektur namun bukan di ibukota. Semuanya akan terpisah-pisah.

"Haru?" Makoto menoleh dengan tatapan yang pasti membuat fangirl berteriak-teriak gila sendiri. Tatapan apa itu, serahkan pada imajinasi pembaca sajalah.

"Mm." Haruka menjawab dengan kata-kata yang paling simpel sejagat, yang temen-temen author bilang "menyem-menyem".

Bagaikan sinyal smar*fren yang dari tadi belum bisa koneksi-koneksi dan leletnya minta ampun, Makoto dan Haruka berjalan kaki cukup lama, entah karena mereka emang lelet kayak smar*ren atau mereka ingin mengenang tiap langkah, atau malah karena biar lambat asal selamat dan nggak diseruduk Lancer, namun akhirnya mereka sampai juga di aula sekolah tempat melakukan perpisahan.

"Akhirnya... ini saat terakhir kita! Ayo nikmati hari ini dengan baik!" teriak Makoto semangat.

"Bagaimana bisa menikmati kalau tak ada makarel."

* * *

Prosesi perpisahan ini secara umum biasa saja, namun tetap saja hati para senior penuh dengan emosi yang bercampur baur.

"Berikutnya... pidato dari wakil murid, Makoto Tachibana."

Makoto maju ke atas panggung dengan agak canggung. Jujur saja, sejak pertama kali diminta untuk mewakili teman-temannya Makoto masih belum terlalu siap, namun setidaknya dia mencoba. Yang penting jangan sampe kena bahasa Vickisasi di atas panggung, gantung orang di Monas, apalagi nabrak temen-temennya pake Lancer.

"E... ekhem!" Makoto memulai pembicaraan dengan deheman yang bikin para fangirl rela motong tangan. Salah ding, gayanya kayak pose beatbox fenomenal guru Bahasa Indonesianya author pas kelas XI, "Jujur saja, saya tak tahu harus dimulai dari mana. Terlalu banyak kesan yang ada, terlalu banyak pengalaman yang diraih di sini. Sejak pertama kali menjejakkan kaki, tentu saja banyak yang kita dapatkan. Mungkin saya akan bicara tak terlalu banyak di sini, jadi mohon dengarkan."

Makoto diam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Saya sangat menikmatinya. Di saat saya belajar, berada di klub renang, bercanda dengan teman-teman di atap sekolah sembari memakan bekal, menyontek PR pada teman namun ternyata salah semua, itu adalah momen-momen yang tak terlupakan."

"Dan momen itu, tak akan ada kalau tak ada teman. Teman yang selalu bersama saya di saat susah, senang, dan selalu menyertai saya. Terima kasih, semuanya," Makoto menahan napas sebentar, untung bukan menahan buang ingus seperti author yang lagi kena pilek, "para junior yang baik dan selalu menjadi mood maker..." Makoto menahan napas lagi.

_"Gou Matsuoka."_

Gou yang ada di balik panggung kaget namanya disebut oleh suara-suara OLDCODEX itu. Heh? Kenapa namanya kudu dipanggil gitu? Dia nggak nyolong sendal atau nyikat kumis para anggota DPR kan? Gadis itu langsung deg-degan setengah mati-nggak, dia belum mati kok. Kan nggak digantung di Monas~

"Kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik menjadi manajer kami. Ide-idemu juga menarik. Jika kau tidak mendaftarkan kami dalam renang estafet dulu, peringkat pemenang tak akan kami dapatkan. Dan kau juga sangat manis! Gou, aku sangat sedih tidak bisa dimanajeri denganmu lagi, tapi di saat terakhir ini aku ucapkan terima kasih padamu."

Gou jelas nggak bisa berhenti deg-degan dibilangin gitu sama Makoto. La, kalo berhenti artinya mati dong? Demi polri sama tentara yang bentrok karena berebut sepatu kaca, itu absurd.

"Kemudian special thanks juga saya ucapkan pada teman sejak kecil saya..._ Nagisa Hazuki_."

Giliran pria berambut bunga matahari kena radioaktip yang lagi menyiapkan sesuatu langsung terdiam.

"Nagisa, kau selalu bersamaku dari kecil dan kaulah yang berinisiatif mendirikan klub renang, dan aku yakin kalau tidak ada kamu kita tidak akan mungkin memenangkan kompetisi-kompetisi itu di masa SMA kita. Terima kasih, Nagisa, jika aku sedang senggang, aku menantikan waktu berenang bersama!"

Nagisa matanya berkaca-kaca meskipun nggak pake sepatu kaca Sinderelah.

"Kemudian untuk _Rei_... kamu berusaha sangat baik. Dari kau yang dulunya tak bisa berenang, kini menunjukkan gaya kupu-kupu yang sangat cantik. Aku benar-benar bangga mempunyai junior sepertimu. Kuharap kau bisa menurunkannya pada juniormu nanti, dan tetap bertahan dengan keindahan yang kau punya. Terima kasih, Rei!"

Pria bersepatukacamata yang dari tadi sibuk mondar-mandir itu langsung blushing. "Aku.. akan berusaha kak..." kata Rei dengan suara tercekat.

"Kemudian..." Makoto menatap lekat-lekat wajah anak berwajah pokerpes, padahal nggak ada kartu remi, casino chips, atau lawan main poker. Tapi kayaknya dalam hatinya dia menari-nari dalam gelombang tsunami. "Untuk _Haruka_."

Pria itu tetap mempertahankan wajah pokerpesnya, meski 3 detik yang lalu bola matanya agak melebar.

"Kau selalu bersamaku sejak kecil, dan kau selalu berusaha mencari kebebasan. Kaulah orang yang paling tak ingin kutinggalkan ke universitas-namun aku harus pergi. Haruka, aku yakin dengan satu hal ini. Kita selalu bersama, pasti. Aku sangat berharap, suatu hari nanti kita dikelilingi kebebasan, berenang sepuas kita. Aku menunggu saat itu, Haruka!"

Haruka yang daritadi pokerpes langsung teriak dari bangku kelas III. "MAKOTOOOO! AKU JUGA MENUNGGUMU BERENANG SEPUAS KITA DI KOLAM RENANG GEDUNG BARU DPRRR!"

Beberapa anggota D*R yang ternyata orangtua murid mendelik ke arah Haruka. 'Enak aja tuh bocah mau pake kolam kita, itu air buat madamin api kalau ada kebakaran di gedung baru tauk!'

-tidak dibaca tidak apa-apa-

_"Buat Y*ya Mufiidah"_

Orang gaje shotacon-ojicon yang tidak dikenal di Iwatobi karena dia anak SMA lain, yang mengaku istrinya Hanbei dan pacarnya Makoto berteriak kegirangan seolah dapet pisang.

"... Aku ingin hidup tenang"

Lalu gadis absurd yang merupakan fem-version dari Tora Sudiro itu menangis ala bombay walaupun bawang bombay tidak bisa menangis.  
-

* * *

"Sudah saatnya!" kata Gou sambil menatap jam kaki yang dia pakai di lehernya. Yang jelas di jam kakinya nggak disadap sama pemerintah Australia yang katanya kehausan.

"Yosh!" Nagisa langsung membuka pintu aula tempat kelas III dan orang tua yang menjalankan prosesi perpisahan, dan langsung merebut mike di podium. Untung Makoto udah turun.

"Senior sekalian! Ada kejutan khusus dari kami, junior dari klub renang! Silahkan ikuti aku!"

Semuanya langsung penasaran dan mengikuti gerakan lincah Nagisa-menuju kolam renang sekolah.

"Summer Pool in Spring spesial untuk senior!" kata Rei dengan penampilan a la butler-butler gagal nyadap teleponan pak presiden yang kayaknya mau jadi anggota ST*RISH kedelapan, "Silahkan dinikmati!"

Mata cowok berwajah pemain poker padahal ga bisa main poker itu langsung berseri-seri melihat pemandangan musim panas di dalam lautan bunga berwarna pink bagaikan bulu mata palsunya Bunda Princess. Apalagi suasana yang sudah diatur seperti musim panas-kecuali bunga sakura yang bertebaran itu. Ah, terlihat memukau. Jauh lebih indah daripada paha-paha Jekatek itu, menurut Haruka.

Cowok itu langsung membuka semua bajunya dan langsung berenang tanpa izin dulu, bagaikan pemerintah Australia yang ngepoin Indones tanpa izin, dan menikmati bagaimana enaknya air di sana.

Ah, inilah hidup!

"Kalian ini! Jangan mengacau di upacara kelulusan yang suci ini ya!" kata kepala sekolah yang kesal dan sok-sokan antagonis sinetron, untung belum ada naga terbangnya, "Nanti saya kasih Arhat Fabas ke rumah kalian!"

Semua langsung kaget, kecuali tentu saja ke orang yang sedang asyik bermesraan dengan air sampai membuat author cemburu berat karena author jatuh cinta pada Haruka.

"Maafkan kami!" kata Rei mendahului semua orang, "Kami pikir ini akan jadi kenangan indah untuk semuanya..."

"Lagipula tiada salahnya kan?" kata Makoto sambil membuka jas kelulusannya, "Aku juga senang dengan pesta versi begini. Bukan begitu, semuanya?"

Karena nggak ada orang yang bernama semuanya, nggak ada yang menyahuti Makoto dan anak itu alhasil pundung sendirian.

Haruka yang sudah basah-basah seluruh tubuh itu menghampiri Makoto tanpa memperdulikan kepala sekolah yang bahkan author ga tau wajahnya gimana dengan antiklimaksnya. "Makoto. Aku akan merindukanmu. Nagisa. Rei. Gou. Amachan-sensei. Ikan makerel. Semuanya. Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian."

Makoto langsung memeluk Haruka, dan memberi tanda pada Nagisa dan Rei untuk ikut berpelukan bagai teletabis yang belum sempet sumpah pocong ala Abas.

"Terima kasih... untuk tiga tahun yang luar biasa ini."

* * *

4 Tahun Setelahnya

Makoto melihat kota yang merupakan penanda mimpinya. Setelah 4 tahun kuliah di ibukota, akhirnya bisa lulus juga dengan cara bukan mengkorupsi anak tetangga. Namun kota ini masih belum terlihat berbeda.

"Tapi ke mana yang lainnya?" gumam Makoto sambil menatap ke arah bangunan SMA Iwatobi. Makoto pun celingak-celinguk bagai maling gagal pergi ke Singapura, dan diam-diam masuk ke bangunan SMA Iwatobi.

Ah, rasanya kembali ke masa SMA! Lupakan saja soal gelar sarjana yang didapat untuk sementara. Makoto pun bergegas pergi ke tempat biasanya nongkrong dengan teman-teman klub renangnya.

"Mako-chaaan!" teriak Nagisa tiba-tiba saat baru saja Makoto memasuki ruangan itu, "kami menunggumu!"

"Makoto-senpai!" teriak Rei ikut-ikutan, "Ternyata kau lulus tepat waktu!"

Sebenarnya kata-kata itu masuk kata-kata kurang ajar.

Haruka yang dari tadi berada di air langsung kembali ke alamnya-bukan tapi menghampiri Makoto. "Aku senang kau bisa berhasil."

"Terimakasih semuanya! Sekarang kita bisa bersama lagi!"

* * *

Akhirnya jadi ga nyambung wokeh. Semoga semua suka makan so nic-maksudnya semua suka baca penpik abal ini.

Well, akhir kata. Review?


End file.
